


Stupid, Sweet Boys

by Tosamura26



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, girl talk, headcannon that the girls just can't flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: I love the thought of Maki and Miu being best friends and talking about their boyfriends together





	Stupid, Sweet Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Miu's P.O.V.
> 
> Spoilers on spoilers on spoilers. Don't read unless you think being spoiled is rad as heck.

The day after the trial, I saw Maki sitting on her own outside of the dining hall. Oma just had to go an open his stupid fucking mouth about her, and after every bad thing I thought about her, I felt awful. I know what it's like to gain hate because of who you are as a person, and I decided that she didn't deserve that. She didn't have a choice other than to hide her true ultimate talent. I laughed to myself. For someone who said they were the ultimate child caregiver at first, she could have at least pretended at little harder to like kids. 

I ended up sitting next to her and for a few seconds, we stared at each other. She gave me a harsh glare at first but as soon as she realized that I wasn't moving, no matter how intimidating that stare was, I wouldn't move. I refused to. No one should be alone, no one should feel alone. The seconds ticked on and she finally spoke up. 

"What do you want," she looked away into the distance, not really looking at anything in particular. 

I followed her gaze anyway and sighed, "What? Am I not allowed to fucking sit like everyone else?"

"Didn't you say I should be locked away from everyone," she raised an eyebrow, sill not looking at me. 

She got me there, "W-well, yes. But give me a fucking break tiny tits! Everyone was surprised about who you really were!"

She finally looked at me, "Tiny tits?"

I shrugged, "The nickname was for either you or Himiko."

A noise came out of her that we were both surprised of. A snort from laughter. She shut her mouth tightly and puffed out her cheeks slightly trying to control whatever laughter came out of her. Keeping a cold demeanor must be hard, especially if you feel the need to constantly be that way. Our eyes met again and I could still see the laughter in her eyes wanting to break out. I stared back at her, wanting to laugh myself but also wanting to match her current demeanor that she was trying to keep with all her might. Finally, laughter erupted out of her mouth, startling Shuichi, Kaito, and Kiibo who were just now walking by. I ended up laughing with her and we were soon in tears.

"You're something else, Iruma," she said after her laughter died down, "You know that?"

I shrugged, "I've been told that in one way or another in my life."

Another giggle escaped her lips. A few others walked by, one of which was Oma and I shifted in my seat slightly just encase Maki stood up to confront them. He walked by without a word from either of them and when we were finally alone again, she turned to me.

"Did you see how he looked over at me," she lowered her voice, "Is he trying to get murdered."

"Woah there itty bitty," I stuck my hands up as if that would calm her, "Let's not have another murder here, alright? I think we're all sick and tired of that shit."

She nodded, "Fine. But if he looks at me like that again, I'm going to slap the shit out of him."

"Just make fun of his height," I laughed in my head at the thought, "Besides, don't focus on how he looked at you, focus on how Kaito the idiot looked at you."

Her cheeks went red so suddenly that I was even startled. Her eyebrows tugged together slightly and I inched back scared about how I could have angered her. I didn't want to upset her or anything! Maybe just tease her a little bit but I didn't want her to be mad at me!

"He wasn't looking at me," her voice shook.

"Oh yes he was," I sat up a little more straight, "I think your laugh surprised him! His face even went a little red and he totally smiled at you when you weren't even looking!"

"Oh please," she scoffed slightly, "I think you're getting the guys mixed up. What, too many chemicals in your eyes miss inventor? Kiibo was looking at you all love struck."

My face went just as red as her's, "N-no he wasn't!"

We were silent once again, our faces just as red as her shirt. I know I'm crazy, but I know even more that Kaito was definitely looking at her like she was a queen! I was really happy that he was able to see her laugh like that, shit I was glad that I could see her laugh. Her laugh proved that she was a human being. 

"Do you think he's cute," Maki scratched her head.

"Kaito," I asked and she nodded, "He's not my type, but he's not unpleasant to look at." I thought for a few seconds, "What about Kiibo?"

Maki shrugged, "Same as your answer to Kaito. Though, it wouldn't be a surprise if you and Kiibo got together. You guys are meant for each other."

I smiled at that. I smiled at the thought of getting out of here and actually being happy for once in my life with someone who cared about me. Kiibo was such a beautiful and incredible creation and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him and create things with him. 

"I guess you and dumb ass Kaito are meant for each other," I said, "You're tough as nails, he's a low key pussy, they say opposites attract."

Maki snorted from laughter again, "Do you honestly think that?"

I nodded, "Of course! I'm not a fucking liar!"

She smiled gently, "Thanks Miu, that means a lot."

Once again, we sat in silence, and it was a very happy, comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I haven't been feeling great mentally today and I really wanted to share this sweet little thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
